Turn in the stars
by Oo Hikari no namida oO
Summary: [Dir en Grey][One shot] Quand Die et Toshiya font un tour à la fête forraine et qu'ils décident de s'amuser, ils ne font pas les choses à moitié! [Yaoi LEMON]


**Source:** Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO et Anna-Katchan  
**Genre:**Romance, Yaoi, **LEMON**!  
**Couples:** A votre avis, avec moi vous devriez même plus vous poser la question, même si c'est une collaboration XD  
**Disclaimer:** Rien à nous et ça nous fait bien chier x)  
**Note de môa:** Bon voilà ce que donne la rencontre de deux grosses perverses sur cette petite merveille de technologie qu'est Msn! XD On est parties dans notre délire puis finalement on s'est décidées à écrire ce one-shot ensemble! XDD

**Titre:** Turn in the stars.

* * *

La répétition venait de prendre fin, chacun rangeait son matériel en discutant gaiement avec les autres, Kyo et Kaoru sortirent main dans la main, suivis juste après de Shinya, toujours aussi renfermé sur lui-même. Die referma l'étui de sa guitare et le posa dans un coin de la pièce avant de se poster près d'un Toshiya affairé lui aussi à ranger son instrument. Le brun se redressa finalement en lui souriant et s'apprêtait à sortir quand le roux l'interpella.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Un ami m'a refilé des entrées pour le parc d'attractions de la baie de Tokyo et euh... ça te dirait de v... venir avec moi ? J'ne vais pas y aller tout seul...

Le guitariste était aussi rouge que ses cheveux, ce qui fit sourire Toshiya qui accepta de bon coeur de se joindre a lui et, lui déposant un bisou bruyant sur la joue, il s'éloigna en lui disant de passer le prendre vers 8 heures.

**oOoOoOo**

A 8 heures sonnantes, Die arriva au pied de l'immeuble du bassiste sur sa moto et fit ronfler le moteur pour l'avertir de son arrivée. Il vit Toshiya sortir sur son balcon, l'obscurité naissante contrastant à merveille avec sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir et celui-ci lui sourit en lui disant qu'il arrivait. Cinq minutes plus tard, Toshiya sortait de l'immeuble en souriant toujours et, attrapant le casque bleu métallisé que Die lui tendait, il enjamba la moto et se colla contre le dos du roux, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour ne pas tomber.

Le trajet se fit sans le moindre problème, Die très concentré sur la route, roulait quelque peu au-dessus de la limitation de vitesse certes mais Toshiya adorait la vitesse, cela ne posa donc aucun problème. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre à la baie de Tokyo, Toshiya pouvait voir les lumières des attractions et de la grande roue se rapprocher au fur et à mesure et une sorte d'excitation le prit soudain, il resserra sa prise sur la taille de Die, se collant un peu plus à lui. Il avait été très touché quand le roux lui avait proposé de l'accompagner, se retenant à grande peine de ne pas sourire comme un imbécile. Et maintenant, il était sur le point d'arriver à destination et c'était la première fois qu'il allait mettre les pieds dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

Il n'était en effet jamais monté dans aucun manège quand il été plus jeune, ses parents ne se souciant guerre de lui, préférant délaisser leur fils unique pour leur travail. Ils étaient toujours absents ou alors ils rentraient très tard et de ce fait, Toshiya n'avait toujours eu que ses amis pour ne pas être seul. Ses amis et sa musique. Les seules choses qui lui avaient apporté le soutien et l'attention dont il avait besoin. Alors que les adolescents de son âge allaient au collège et se pavanaient avec leurs bulletins trimestriels remplis de notes pour le moins respectables, lui séchait les cours ou alors ne ramenait que de piètres résultats scolaires, ce qui ne le faisait qu'encore moins briller aux yeux de ses parents. Et il passait ses journées à traîner dans les rues avec une bande dont il avait à présent perdu de vue chaque membre, et il jouait. Il jouait de la basse avec les autres dans la rue, juste pour le plaisir de se sentir vivre à travers la musique mais combien de fois des passants leur avaient-ils jeter des pièces comme s'ils étaient des mendiants? A l'époque Toshiya s'en était senti véritablement vexé mais il est vrai qu'avec leurs vêtements déchirés, leurs perçings et leurs coupes de cheveux excentriques, on ne se doutait en aucun cas qu'ils étaient tous issus de familles aisées. Maintenant il en riait.

Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant la moto ralentir pour finalement s'arrêter et il retira son casque en fixant les lumières de la fête foraine avec le regard d'un enfant qui verrait ce spectacle pour la première fois. Die le regarda un moment, attendri de voir son cadet paraître si enfantin, puis il arrêta le moteur et descendit de sa bécane.

-Tu viens princesse ?

Il lui tendit une main que Toshiya s'empressa d'entrelacer à la sienne et ils pénétrèrent dans le célèbre parc d'attraction de la baie de Tokyo.

A peine furent-ils entrés que le bassiste tirait déjà son ami pour se diriger vers les auto-tamponneuses. Ils payèrent leurs tickets et prirent place côte à côte dans une voiture rose pétard choisie par les bon soins de Toshiya et le tour démarra. Die n'aurait pas crû qu'il pourrait s'amuser comme un gamin dans ce genre d'endroit quand Jui lui avait donné les deux entrées, prétextant n'avoir aucune envie d'aller "faire l'imbécile dans ce genre d'endroit tout juste bon pour les demeurés". Ils passèrent ensuite par le train fantôme dans lequel Toshiya se cramponna au bras du roux au point de lui en faire mal tellement il avait peur.

-Die-chan, je veux sortiiiiiiiiiiiiiir d'iciiiiiii! Kyaaaaa!

Die se boucha les oreilles comme il le pu quand le cri perçant du brun retentit à seulement quelques centimètres de ses tympans et il lui fallut fournir un grand effort pour empêcher Toshiya de quitter le wagon en courant pour sortir de la maison hantée.

A la sortie du manège, le bassiste n'attendit même pas Die et s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il le pu de cette horreur qu'on osait appeler un manège.

-Mais attends-moi!

Die arriva au niveau de son ami après lui avoir couru après et celui-ci lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu SAVAIS que ça allait faire peur et tu m'as rien dit!

-Totchi, c'est pour ça que ça s'appelle un train fantôme, dit-il en soupirant. Tu t'attendais à quoi? A voir des lapins tout rose te jeter des fleurs ?

Toshiya le regarda d'un air horrifié.

-Des lapins! J'ai peur des lapins ! Ouinn, je veux partiiiiiiir!

Die soupira devant tant de connerie et prit de nouveau la main du brun pour le tirer un peu plus loin.

**oOoOoOo**

Cela devait bien faire plus d'une heure et demi qu'ils passaient d'attraction en attraction, pour la plus grande joie de Toshiya Die commençait légèrement à s'ennuyer. Certes c'était amusant mais il ne fallait pas en abusé. Mais voir Toshiya s'amuser était le principal, le brun jetait des regards émerveillés autour de lui, fasciné par les jeux de lumières, les rires des enfants, les étalages de friandises. _Un vrai gamin_, pensa Die en souriant alors que Toshiya l'interpellait pour qu'il le rejoigne et lui achète de la barbe à papa. Le roux soupira, son porte-monnaie se souviendrait encore longtemps de cette soirée.

Il était difficile de penser que le bassiste, si égocentrique et aguicheur qu'il fut, puisse se montrer ainsi, mais les faits étaient là : Toshiya venait de retomber en enfance. Il dévora sa sucrerie en quelques minutes seulement, en proposant se temps à autres à Die qui refusait en riant.

-Je te la laisse, mange-la !

Le brun lui fit un sourire éclatant et lui déposa un bisou collant sur la joue, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir. Heureusement pour lui, Toshiya ne remarqua rien, son attention s'étant soudain dirigée vers un manège que Die reconnut comme étant le Grand Huit. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Tu veux monter ?

Toshiya se retourna vivement vers lui, la mine décomposée et tourna vivement la tête de gauche à droite, terrifié rien qu'à l'idée de monter dans un engin pareil.

-Ca va être marrant, continua le roux avec un sourire sadique.

Toshiya déglutit difficilement et se recule d'un pas puis d'un autre pour tenter d'échapper à Die mais celui-ci lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraîna énergiquement à sa suite.

-Je veux pas y alleeeeeeeeeeeeeer!

Après dix minutes passées à hurler comme si on allait l'égorger, le bassiste se retrouvait assis et sanglé dans un siège à l'avant de l'un des wagons rouges et jaunes du Grand Huit, les yeux ouverts d'effroi, fixant un point devant lui, tremblant d'anticipation.

-Calme-toi, ça va être marrant x)

Toshiya crispa ses doigts sur la barrière en fer qui se trouvait devant lui, une vague de nausée l'envahissant tandis que les dernières personnes prenaient place dans les sièges à l'arrière. Et le train démarra, a grand damne du brun qui ne bougeait plus d'un centimètre, d'abord lentement, gravissant les rails. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, l'angoisse le pétrifiait et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : descendre de cette invention diabolique. Die posa sa main sur celle de Toshiya qui réagit enfin, le regardant droit dans les yeux d'un air suppliant.

-Hey calme-toi tu vas pas mourir !

-Die, je...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, sa voix s'étant muée en un long cri quand le wagon avait dévalé la pente abrupte que formaient les rails. La vitesse était impressionnante, les virages de plus en plus serrés, les montées et les descentes s'enchaînaient en un rythme effréné, sa gorge était en feu, il avait l'impression que son estomac allait lui ressortir par la bouche, il criait alors qu'à côté de lui Die riait aux éclats. Le wagon s'arrêta enfin, laissant à Toshiya la vaine certitude que sa torture prenait fin mais, comprenant ce qui allait se passer, il pâlit.

-Kami-sama pitié, pas ça.

Le train lâcha et repris sa course effrénée... mais en sens inverse.

Toshiya se remit à crier à gorge déployée quand il se retrouva la tête en bas. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, c'était intenable et l'envie de vomir devenait de plus en plus forte. _Pitié que ça s'arrête! _Il ferma étroitement les yeux et, à sa grande surprise, après un dernier looping, le wagon stoppa enfin et les sangles qui le maintenaient au siège se soulevèrent. Il ne su pas exactement comment il avait réussi à s'extraire de lui-même du siège vu la façon qu'avaient ses jambes de trembler mais la seule dont il était certain, c'est qu'il s'éloignait de la fête foraine et de la foule aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, chancelant.

-Toshiyaaa !

Il tomba à genoux et se plia douloureusement en deux, son estomac rejetant toute substance ingurgitée durant les heures passées. Sa tête lui tournait, les bruits autour de lui semblaient étouffés, le goût du vomi persistait dans sa bouche et ses poumons le brûlaient. Il sentit Die s'agenouiller près de lui et le prendre dans ses bras, il se laissa aller contre son torse, tremblant et pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Je suis désolé Totchi, je pensais pas que t'allais avoir peur à ce point...

-J'ai cru que j'allais mourir !

Ces paroles avaient été murmurées, il était incapable de parler plus fort. Son coeur battait dans sa poitrine à cause des émotions fortes qu'il avait ressenties et, ainsi appuyé contre Die, la seule qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était continuer à pleurer et s'endormir. _Quelle histoire pour un Grand Huit, il doit me prendre pour un imbécile..._

Il se dégagea des bras de roux d'un air résolu et se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes, recommençant à avancer en direction des attractions.

-Totchi ?

Die le regarda se lever et partir, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il se lança à sa suite, tentant de le persuader de rester assis le temps de se sentir mieux, que son visage retrouve quelques couleurs, il était pâle comme un mort et couvert de sueurs froides. Quand il se rendit compte que le bassiste se dirigeait à nouveau vers le Grand Huit, il lui barra la route.

-T'en as assez fait pour ce soir je crois.

Toshiya le foudroya du regard en essayant de le contourner mais Die le ramena une nouvelle fois vers lui pour l'enlacer autoritairement et il posa ses yeux sur un des manèges du parc.

-Tu veux faire un tour ?

Le brun se dégagea de l'étreinte de Die en le fixant bizarrement, se demandant dans quel genre d'horreur il voulait le faire monter cette fois-ci et il se tourna pour regarder dans la même direction que lui.

-J'ai le vertige.

-T'as décidé de te payer ma tête ce soir ?

**oOoOoOo**

Toshiya regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux brillants, sous les oeillades discrètes de Die qui ne se lassait pas d'admirer son air ébahi et passionné. Les lumières de la ville. Leurs reflets sur l'eau de la baie. Le scintillement des étoiles. La légère brise nocturne. Tout ça réunit donnait un air presque surréaliste à la situation. Il surplombait les gens, les voitures, ceux-ci n'étaient que de petits points insignifiants devant ses yeux. Et ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés en haut de la grande roue.

-C'est magique, souffla-t-il, le front collé contre la vitre.

Il soupira de bien-être en sentant Die l'enlacer par derrière et poser son menton sur son épaule, collant leurs deux joues en une douce caresse. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, admirant en silence la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Ils n'étaient toujours pas en haut de la roue, à chaque cabine arrivée au sommet, un temps d'arrêt d'environ cinq à dix minutes était donné pour que les gens puissent profiter du Tokyo nocturne, des reflets de la ville qui ne dort jamais sur la baie.

Toshiya se retourna pour faire face à Die et le regarda droit dans le yeux en souriant doucement.

-J'ai passé une super soirée Die, arigatô gozaimasu.

-Même si tu as failli mourir ? Le taquina le roux.

-Même si j'ai faillit mourir, oui ! Du moment que je suis avec toi...

Le guitariste le regarda, interdit, mais la petite lueur de malice qui s'était allumée au fond des prunelles sombres de Toshiya le fascina. Le brun se recula sans le quitter des yeux, collant son dos contre la vitre froide et attira Die à lui en nouant ses bras dans sa nuque.

-Totchi, qu'est-ce que...?

L'index du brun se posa délicatement sur ses lèvres tremblantes et fut bientôt remplacé par sa bouche. Une simple caresse. Mais cela suffit pour électriser le roux qui ne bougea pas, regardant toujours son cadet dans les yeux. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il se retrouverait à être embrassé par Toshiya dans une grande roue sur la baie de Tokyo, il aurait bien ri. Mais de là où il était, la scène n'avait rien de comique. Toshiya, _son _Toshiya, bassiste de son coeur, ce Toshiya-là se tenait debout devant lui, le regardant avec une tendresse infinie.

-Aishiteru Die.

Ces simples mots semblèrent le faire descendre de son nuage et il se colla de lui-même contre le brun, caressant doucement sa joue avant de joindre leurs lèvres.

A l'extérieur, un grand feu d'artifice fleurissait dans le ciel comme mille boutons de rose au milieu du champs vaste des étoiles mais aucun des deux musiciens ne tourna la tête pour l'admirer, préférant en voir les lumières éclairer le visage de l'autre de mille et une couleurs. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau au moment où la grande roue redémarrait et que c'était à leur tour de s'en trouver au sommet. Die se colla tout contre le bassiste en lui soulevant les bras par les poignets pour les plaquer contre la vitre, au-dessus de sa tête. Leurs langues se goûtaient, partaient à la découverte de l'autre, la caressaient amoureusement dans une danse lente et enivrante. De la buée commençait à recouvrir la vitre à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Die émit un gémissement significatif en sentant le genou de Toshiya remonter vicieusement le long de sa jambe pour se presser contre son entre-jambe et il sentit Toshiya sourire dans le baiser, amusé de l'effet qu'il produisait.

Toshiya rompit le baiser et commença a lécher le cou de son ami. D'abord doucement, puis, voyant que Die le laissait faire, avec plus d'ardeur. La chemise qui était un obstacle à sa langue impatiente vola de l'autre coté de la cabine et celui-ci put continuer le délicieux voyage qu'avait commencé sa langue sur le corps du roux. Lorsque Toshiya entreprit de défaire son pantalon, Die ne put retenir une petit cri d'étonnement.

-Je peux m'arrêter si tu veux…

-Iie...continue…

Les deux amants se regardèrent dans les yeux une nouvelle fois, leurs pupilles embrumées de désir puis Toshiya retourna à son occupation première… Il finit d'enlever le pantalon, le fit voler à côté de la chemise et commença à jouer avec le boxer, faisant mine de l'enlever avant d'aller brusquement explorer une autre partie du merveilleux corps qui s'offrait a lui.

- Totchi! Tu fous quoi là! Je t'en supplie enlève moi ce putain de boxer…

-A tes ordres!

Avec un sourire taquin et sans quitter Die des yeux, il fit glisser ses doigts sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement et le boxer alla rapidement rejoindre le pantalon et la chemise à l'autre bout de la cabine.

Toshiya se retrouva en face de la magnifique érection de Die. Il la caressa d'abord légèrement, du bout des doigts, une lueur gourmande dans le regard puis, avec toujours cette même étincelle dans les yeux, il se recula -au grand damn de Die- et commença à retirer sensuellement sa chemise blanche, laissant appraître ses épaules, puis son torse, doucement, lentement. Sans quitter son futur amant du regard, il porta ses mains à la boucle de sa ceinture avec la ferme intention de s'en débarasser mais Die le devança et, se décollant de la vitre de la cabine, il vint la retirer lui-même, caressant outrageusement l'entre-jambe du brun au passage. Et il lui sourit. Se retrouver nu devant le bassiste ne le gêner en aucun cas, au contraire. Il savait que Toshiya attendait ce moment depuis au moins aussi longtemps que lui alors rien ne gâcherait cet instant. Le pantalon noir glissa le long des jambes fines et galbées du brun qui s'empressa de l'envoyer dans un coin et son boxer suivi lui aussi le même chemin.

Toshiya sourit de nouveau et lentement, il repoussa Die vers la paroi de la cabine avant de s'agenouiller devant lui et de frôler à nouveau son érection. Il commença à déposer de légers baisers sur la peau tendre de l'aine puis de l'entre-jambe, avant de remonter vers le sexe durci et de donner des petits coups de langue à l'extrémité, provoquant des gémissements de la part de Die qui devinrent de plus en plus intenses. Sentant que son amant n'en pouvait plus, Toshiya se décida à le prendre en bouche, les vas et vient devinrent de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus intenses, sa langue s'enroula et se déroula autour de son érection avec une habileté ennivrante et Die ne tarda pas à venir. Le liquide blanc coula dans la gorge de Toshiya qui l'avala goulument avant de retourner embrasser son amant. Entre deux baiser, Die, encore essoufflé et étourdi par le plaisir qui le submergeait, parvint cependant à articuler :

-Toshiya…motto…je veux que tu me possède entièrement…s'il te plait….je te veux en moi…

Toshiya eu un moment d'hésitation mais la position de Die qui était plus que suggestive le décida. Il se lécha lascivement les doigt, ce qui eu pour effet d'emmener l'excitation de Die à son sommet de nouveau. Tout en le couvrant de baisers, il introduisit un doigt dans son intimité. Die peu habitué a cette sensation sursauta d'abord mais demanda rapidement plus, emporté par les sensations que faisaient naître le bassiste en lui. Un deuxième puis un troisième doigt vinrent rejoindre le premier. Toshiya marqua une pause pour que Die puisse s'habituer à cette sensation et commença les vas et vient. Au bout d'un certain temps, il remplaça ses doigts par son sexe durci, sans aucune douceur, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps. La douleur se fit intense, mais Die ne dit rien, trop occupé par le plaisir que lui procuraient ces nouvelles sensations. Toshiya allait de plus en plus profond en lui, de plus en plus vite. Tout deux ne faisaient plus qu'un, ne formant plus qu'une masse dans la semi-obscurité. Leurs mouvements se firent tout à coup plus hératiques, plus brutaux aussi et ils atteignirent le sptième ciel au même moment, dans un long râle de plaisir. Toshiya se libéra en Die, le submergeant d'une immense vague de chaleur dans son bas ventre et, épuisé, il se retira et les deux corps s'écroulèrent sur le sol en sueur, épuisés.

Toshiya se traîna jusqu'à son amant immobile mais respirant avec difficulté après ce qu'il venait de vivre, et posa sa tête sur son torse en passant son bras en travers pour enserrer sa taille. Il était épuisé, encore à moitié dans les brumes qui suivent la jouissance, et ce ne fut que quand la grande tour redémarra qu'il réagit enfin, relevant la tête vers Die. Il fut d'ailleurs étonné de voir que celui-ci le regardait droit dans les yeux sans aucune expression sur le visage. Il lui passa la main sur la joue avec un air inquiet, se demandant bien ce que le guitariste pouvait penser mais le sourire que ce dernier lui adressa le rassura. Il joignit leurs lèvres pour un tendre baiser, bien différent de ceux enfiévrés de tout à l'heure, et se redressa sans prévenir avant de se diriger avec entrain vers ses vêtements pour se rhabiller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Die, surpris, en se redressa sur ses avant-bras.

-Bah je tiens pas vraiment à ce que tout le monde me voit nu une fois que la roue se sera arrêtée. Tu ferais bien de te rhabiller aussi, comme ça on pourra rentrer, il est tard.

Le roux le regarda un moment puis se releva à son tour, devant bien admettre que le brun n'avait pas vraiment tord et se rhabilla à son tour, non sans échanger quelques caresses plus que suggestives avec lui tout en picorant son cou.

-T'en as jamais assez toi! rigola Toshiya en passant ses bras autour du cou de Die.

-C'est parce que maintenant que je t'ai goûté, je ne peux plus me passer de toi

Le bassiste éclata de rire et se décolla de son amant pour finir de s'habiller. La roue s'arrêta enfin et ce fut à leur tour d'en descendre en se tenant la main, attirant les regards outrés des passants.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? demanda Toshiya en se retournant vers le roux.

Die sembla réfléchir un instant puis, avec un petit sourire, il lui annonça la sentance:

-On refait un tour?

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

Voilà, enfin finie! x) 

Pour un premier lemon l'est pas mal nan? XD Bravo Anna on applaudit bein fort s'il vous plaît! J'ai rajouté quelques ptits trucs pa la suite mais c'est vraiment elle qui a fait le plus dur pour ce passage-là! J'suis fière de nous lol

Laissez des reviews les gens, on veut des reviews! XD

Oo Hikari no namida oO et Anna-Katchan


End file.
